


【Voltron红黑】Effective Medicine

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487536 的后来
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	【Voltron红黑】Effective Medicine

1

还被关在集中营的时候，他捡到了一只小猫。

极瘦，毛色灰黑交杂，走路一拐一拐的，不知从哪儿闯进这铜墙铁壁之内，也许是哪个兵一时兴起捉回来逗玩，又任它自生自灭。

他给它搭了个挡风的木板，从牙缝抠出吃的养着。小猫很乖，从不大声叫，缩在一旁舔他的手，又痒又暖。过了两天，小猫的腿伤没好，大概是感染了，病得呼哧呼哧喘气。

他去找水回来，看见小猫爬了几米远，去喝地上的脏水。

第二天，小猫死了，七窍淌着血。

没有人知道这里的积水混着多少乱七八糟的化学物，连他们养的警犬都不敢瞎扒拉这里的泥土。

他把小猫的尸体揽入怀里，摸着那身又冷又硬的皮毛，身体佝偻成一座拱起的桥，恸哭没有眼泪也没有声音。

小猫孤零零地死了，这里从不缺类似的尸体。他在小猫浑浊的眼球上看见了自己即将抵达的未来。

Shiro点起一根烟。

公寓里的灯沉沉地亮着，瓶颈的时候他会像这样点烟，抽，或是不抽，看着雾散在空气里，烟一截一截地短下去，星芒忽明忽灭，一滴水就可以摁灭。

把集中营里的那段经历整理了几遍，发给曾经的上司后，有很长的一段时间，Shiro靠着这个熬过一个又一个不眠夜，并不是没法入睡，而是睡着了就会做梦。哪怕在白日之下，梦魇也像影子尾随他，从脚踝攀至背脊，漫上后脑，活像成千上万虫子密密爬过。

Shiro知道自己病得很重，但症状还是出乎了他意料的严重。只要睡过去，身上的旧伤总会被自己抓裂了口。那几处伤口哪怕结痂，也会在一次次噩梦里同汗水融化，再与床单被套或是衣物黏在一起。有时候，甚至会错觉自己是在一团血肉里睁开眼，身体瞬间降到冰点，视野里是粘稠包裹全身的脂肪，内脏，眼珠，以及一双双伸来的白骨。好几次呕吐物里带出了血丝：连胃也出了问题。

抗PTSD药物成了他亲密的搭档，手指一摸就可以辨认名字的地步——开玩笑的。

舍曲林，帕罗西汀，氟西汀，文拉法辛。有时候吃着饭，也会突然浑身抽搐倒在地上，米饭菜翻了一地，得亏他把瓷器都换成了不锈钢制的。拉莫三嗪，安非他酮，度洛西汀。C市虽然治安不好，但胜在偏远，人人自危，更无人会关注一个突然来此定居的独臂异乡人。氟伏沙明，西酞普兰，米那普仑。还是会有断断续续的低烧，身上偶尔会有莫名其妙的新伤，头发一梳掉了一把，不知道是不是错觉，新长的发根是白色的。

某日回过神来，发现头发确实全白了。他看着镜子里那张熟悉又陌生的脸，却没有什么感触，那是一种很奇妙的体验：清醒却钝感地看着自己以肉眼可见的速度死去。偶尔，Shiro会有种错觉，自己还被关在那个地方，在异乡的土地上，墙壁从四方八面包抄过来，缝隙里渗出尖声惨叫，隆隆辗过全身骨髓，梦一个接着一个，醒来不知身在何处，梦里梦外都茫茫。

心理医生说他是个棘手的病人。

请你对我敞开自己。我需要你的信任和配合。

我是信任你的。

这么说吧 ，度过闪回是需要支撑的。也不一定是温热的人，有人靠童年的毛绒玩偶，有人靠多年以来的奖项，也有人靠着一段回忆熬过去……你得配合我，把“那个东西”找出来。

如果你希望这样耗下去的话，我是没办法的。心理医生指了指他用纱布带包扎起来的手掌说。你又捶镜子了，对不对？

跟噩梦一同造访的，还有各式各样的幻觉。其中一款就像这样：镜中人僵直着手，指责他——杀人犯。回过神来，镜子已经被捶出了裂缝，蛛网一样扩散。

他沉默良久。

我有时候会觉得没有必要，为什么都这样了还要活下去？两天前，我站在天台上，心想只要往前走一步，一切都结束了，但我还是退下来了。

在那个地方的时候，即使意识涣散，手被夺走了，脚受伤了，不知道自己的路在哪里，也会自发地往前爬，身体会自己动起来，像被踩了一脚、不愿死透的虫子，狼狈又恶心——明明那么多人，因为我死了。

说到最后那几个字眼，他突发地深喘了口气，呛出了一声咳嗽，又蜷起来试图忍下去，整个身体痉挛了一下，好像一块巨石徒然砸在身上。

心理医生问他：倘若在你眼前，有个浑身是伤的年轻人，向你发出求救信号。你会觉得他不够坚强，居然不能自救吗？

濒死时求生，这是很普通的事。受伤了会流血，痛到了极点会流泪，孤立无助时渴求外援，这才是人类。更何况，因为你活下来了，那里才能得到曝光，人道救援组织已经介入了——你的生命救了很多人，请一定要明白这一点。你一直担任着保护者的角色，但是没有人永远是保护者。

心理医生柔声说。

现在请放松身体，看着这里，我数1、2、3，我会带你找到意识深处的房间，那个房间上了锁，你要打开它，里面有你一直渴望的外援……记住，你需要它。

_现在请告诉我，你在什么地方？_

_我昏迷着……是医院。_

Shiro把烟捻到嘴边，深深吸了一口，尼古丁浸入肺腑，大脑越加清醒，他看着电脑里没有动过的几行字叹了口气，决定出门喝一杯。

租住的公寓楼下不远就是酒吧。现在已过三更，大街上冷风簌簌，人烟稀少，依稀能听到酒鬼的争吵和酒瓶的破碎声，野狗在一旁翻扒垃圾桶，流氓在背阴街巷里抽着烟，时不时伸出脑袋往大路伺探。

七年来，他在催眠治疗里慢慢好转，虽然还留下了些后遗症，但是总算可以正常生活，那些噩梦也渐渐不再纠缠他了。他转职当上了自由撰稿人，回头看，前尘旧事似大梦一场。Shiro站定了身，看着呵出的白气在空中飘散。

他听见猫叫声。暗沉的夜幕下，有个年轻人在逗弄巷口的野猫。

_你感觉怎么样？_

_呼吸困难，心律失常……我严重脱水了……我会死的。_

他的心跳得很快，在这数载死水般平静的日子里，那个器官第一次跳得这么急，似乎就要迸裂胸口。他的颈根部以上3厘米的位置，有一处参差不齐的红印，是多年前留下的疤痕，极淡，原以为很快就会消退——却留下来了，就在此刻，那个位置像是着了火，烧得他浑身发抖。

猫叫声消散了，年轻人站起身，回过头，就这么过了5秒，或者更短，那个人出声了。

“……Shiro？”

_但是？_

_我看见了一只手。有人在抓着我的手。_

2

走出家门时，其实Shiro还没有想好要到哪儿去。

他烧得很厉害，眼前全是重影，买票上车一系列的动作都是自发的，像一台生锈的老旧机器。退烧片迟来地生效了，他才勉强感觉好了一点。

列车里没有多少人，车厢几乎空了半截，Shiro望着窗外，秋天的阳光将一切都映得亮闪闪的，也打在他的脸颊上，晒得那里更烫。他想Keith大概也病了……Keith自小就抵抗力很好，鲜有的生病里，其中几次是因为他。即使呵斥了Keith，告诉他不能靠近病人，无论几次，Keith还是会偷偷钻进来，用额头碰他的额头，细声提醒他该吃药了，笨手笨脚给他递水。

睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，能听到小孩子的声音在耳边呢喃：

快点好起来啊。

第二天，他出了一声汗，烧也退了，觉得被窝里不对劲，摸了摸，就拎出那只正呼呼大睡的小暖炉。

视野里的景色在快速后退。

他不知道Keith会不会追过来，要是真有这念头，热病还能阻他几分。

在做的时候，Keith喊他哥，像是试图刺疼他。

——不是的，他是在惩罚自己。

想着想着，眼睛突然湿润了，他想起了Keith看着他的眼神，好比看着什么天上的月水里的影，皎洁，干净，哪怕到了这一步，Keith也觉得是自己的错，拉扯他的时候，带着一股玉石俱焚的气势，恨不得让他憎恨自己，也比从此陌路来得好。

Shiro看着自己的手。

他害怕自己的身体，而Keith就像一只自投罗网的鸟，羽毛美而渐丰，挡不住那双眼睛，珍珠一样闪耀，里头全是盲目的爱。他抓住他，就像人在又冷又暗的海里扑腾，抓住一根浮木，一根绝无仅有的救命稻草，就此不撒手，直到大梦初醒，才发现那是亲人的尸体。

他亲手毁了自己的弟弟，又背叛了Adam。

他不能质疑Keith混淆了亲情和爱情，就像他也没办法分辨自己那些悄然变质的感情是什么……但是Keith还年轻，他拥有很多机会，应该看一看更广阔的世界，接触更多人，尝试更多感情……总有一天，回过头来，他会庆幸当年的当断立断。

离开前，他看了Keith一眼，Keith的刘海也已经很长了，挡住了眼睛和越渐鲜明的轮廓，他想给他拨开，手滞在半空，又收了回来。

又是一站到了，有人上车，有人离开。

Shiro缓慢地低下头，背脊弯曲起来，把脸埋入手心里，从喉咙里挤出高热病人呼吸的那种嘶嘶声。

现在Keith就站在他面前。

七年了，Keith变得很多，不知道他经历了什么，轮廓里全是岁月横流印下的风霜。他就这么看着他，昏黄的路灯下，看不清Keith的眼神，Shiro的双脚仍然像是有自我意识地往后退了一步。

“Shiro……”Keith没有动，说话时口中溢出了白雾，影影绰绰的，“真的是你。”

他的声音带着隐忍的沙哑，也许只是声带成熟后的变化，Shiro不确定。

“对不起……我有点太惊讶了。”他像是突然想起来了什么，“你吓到了？我只是偶尔来到这个城市，没有别的意思。”

“我没有到处打听你的下落……好吧，还是有过的，哈，”Keith自嘲般笑了，又抬头看着Shiro，“……我很快就会离开这里，最多待三天。”

“你不用担……”

“Keith。”他轻轻喊了一声，那两个音节在牙齿之间漩涡一般回荡。

他们都安静下来了，好像时间在两人之间横亘起一座沉默的桥，看着彼此。

久别重逢就像近乡情怯。

Shiro摸着酒杯的杯沿，透过暖黄的液体，Keith的影子在那头晃荡着。

他是第一次看到Keith喝酒。对方的手势很熟练，大半杯啤酒下肚，能看到他的眉毛不自觉地舒展开来，像给自己洗脸的猫——这个念头闪过大脑，让他不禁抿了抿嘴。

酒吧里的灯总是暗沉的色调，像一层人工保护色，把视野一整个囫囵吞下。

“你变得挺多的。”Shiro出声了。

“我？”Keith笑了，“这些年我就这样，到处走走 ，拍点东西。”

他拍了拍一边的行李，那里面有他的全副行头。

“摄影很有趣，很久以前你也教过我，像取景技巧这种，”Keith伸手往他那儿比了个取景框，“挺有意思的。”

Shiro记得自己的确教过他，却没有想到他真的去干这行了：“……你看东西很细致，摄影确实很适合你。”

“谢谢。”Keith沉默良久，又说，“你变得才叫多。头发都白了，染的？”

“换个形象。”Shiro模棱两可地回答。

“……有时候，”他大概是察觉什么，却没有追问下去，看向杯里的液体，“我会突然很怕。”

“怕什么？”

Keith抬起眼。

“怕过了那么久，我收到的唯一一条关于你的讯息，”他顿了顿，后面的声音变得很奇怪，“是你的死讯。”

他似乎觉得好笑，就这么笑了。

难看极了。

Shiro感到嗓子被梗住了。酒吧里空气流通不好，让人呼吸困难。

“我上洗手间。”

酒过三巡，打了声招呼，Keith就没入了闪烁的光影和人群里去。

Shiro靠在沙发上，下肚的酒劲上来了，在酒精编织的恍惚里，眼前都显得遥远。

这些年，Keith走南闯北遇到不少事，参加志愿者活动，跟游牧民族打交道，熟练急救手段和求生技巧，甚至被困在深山野林半月后安然无恙地走出来……那些经历让Shiro想起自己还是个外派记者的时间，Keith身上有太多他不知道的事了。成长和成熟看似是个缓慢的过程，对最亲密的人来说，却像是瞬息之间，总让人措手不及。

陌生的铃声打破了他的思绪，Shiro四下环顾，发现声音是从Keith的手机里出来的。

本来打算就这样让它自个儿挂断，铃声却不依不饶地反复响起，Shiro终于按下接听：

“——你好，很抱歉这台手机的主人……”

“papa！papa！！”

是小孩子的声音。好像一声惊雷，平白砸在耳廓之内，沿着细密神经蹿入胸腔，心脏突然用力抽了一下。

拿着手机的手指似乎有些僵直，试着动了动，果然如此。

他放柔了声音。

“对不起，这台手机的主人……”

3

一切都变得顺当起来。

那股微妙的悸动消失了，就像一场飓风把大雾吹散，立即拨云见日。

就这么一种心境下，他干脆地应下了Keith的带路请求。

说是带路，其实也就是四处闲逛，也算是兄弟叙旧。

不是节假日，本就不热闹的C市更显冷清了，深冬里，还有太阳往砖块上铺了单薄一层光，他们走过住宅区，灰白的建筑物簇在石阶两旁，参差不齐地往上延伸。

Keith举着单反，偶尔拍上一张，看起来心情不错，眼睛里透着喜色。

两人距离微微错开，一前一后的。Shiro故意让Keith先走，他就在后边看他。冬日的阳光有些晃眼，从这个角度，能看到Keith的肩膀确实宽厚了不止一点。

路就一条，不会走错，走岔了，他也会把Keith喊回来。

“走出这片区域，靠山那里有一块地，这种季节还有绿意……”

正说着，有什么往小腿蹭着，Shiro低下头，是流浪狗——他认得这一只，他往这边逛的时候就跟它混熟了。这里的野狗都怕生，来去频繁的人逗它们，都要惹来一通狂吠，但这一只却很奇怪，对Shiro格外亲近。那时候Shiro的病还没好，有时候会梦游似地瞎逛，回过神来，他就坐在这片石阶上，旁边有小狗在舔他的手指。当时是夏天，狗的舌头很温暖——而Shiro才发现自己的体温确实有些过低了。有几次，它还尾随他回家，小尾巴摇得欢快极了，看着他的黑眼珠柔软又湿润。Shiro就揉它的脑袋，说对不起。

我连自己都照顾不好，我会害了你的。而你很强壮，也很聪明，值得更广阔的天空。

Shiro蹲下跟流浪狗打招呼，一面给它顺毛，一面躲它舔过来的舌头，一人一狗闹作一团。

“你还是没变。”Keith突然说，Shiro抬起头，正对上对方的眼睛。

逆光里，Keith的眼睛有太多复杂的东西，满得像涨潮的海。

突然有急促的脚步声。在两人反应过来之前，着黑色外套的年轻人从巷口里窜出来，一把抢过Keith手里的单反，敏捷堪比老鼠，即刻就消失在另一头的巷道里。

下一秒，Keith也拔腿消失在同样的位置。

Shiro紧跟而上，跑过了几个巷角，很快就在传出打斗声的死胡同里找到了Keith。

对方不止一个人，Keith死死抓住拿着单反的黑外套，三人厮打在一块，一抹寒光闪过，Shiro惊出一身冷汗，当即暴喝一声，扑过去扣住持刀的同伙——他再也没有此刻这般庆幸自己坚持锻炼，虽然只剩下一只手臂，但灵敏和力量都还在。他专心跟对方缠打，没注意还有同伙从对面跑出来，伸脚要往他身上踹。那一脚落下之前，Keith反手就给新加入的来了结结实实的一拳。

后头，黑外套举起他的单反，就这么往Keith的后脑砸去。

Shiro听到噶！的一声，声音不大，电光火石之间，那甚至只是很轻的一声，整个过程就跟慢镜头一样。

却像是往他心上砸了个窟窿。

他疯了似地一拳砸开黑外套，转头用那唯一的手去撑住Keith的手臂，他想去看Keith的伤口，却发现自己的手在不自觉地发抖。

Keith捂着头，身体小幅摇晃，又跪稳了，手还抓住落在地上的单反，抬起眼瞪住黑外套。这个角度Shiro看不见他的眼神，他只能看到那帮人瑟缩了一下，黑外套往地上啐了一口：“妈的，今天真倒霉，遇上两神经病！”而后一群人都四散逃了。

Shiro不去管他们，只按住Keith的后脑勺反复查看，黑发下不见伤口，摸上去确实肿了一块，他把人扶起就说：“去医院。”

“冷敷一下就好。我避开了，只是擦过了一……”

“去医院。”Shiro冷静地重复了一遍。

“OK。OK。”

CT照了一遍，确实没什么事，就是Keith差点儿就被Shiro按着做了一遍全套体检。

医院里充斥着消毒水的味道，远远传来小孩子的哭闹声，女人的咳嗽声，男人的叹气声，走廊很长，尽头阳台的光白得很，漫漶一片，像是人死后都要走过的某扇门，某座桥。几近封闭的空间里，日日上演悲欢离合。

“对方人多就不要逞强，”他们坐在走廊的长椅上，忍了又忍，Shiro终于忍不住教训他，“器材没了可以再买，人出事了……”

Keith一手给自己按着冰袋，另一手还在捣搞他那台单反，“里面有重要的照片。”

“有什么比命还……”他安静了下来。

Keith在把之前的照片一张张调出来检查，透过单反的监视器窗口，Shiro看见了自己。

Keith是什么时候拍的？他一点没有觉察。

他走在石阶上。他看着远处的天空说话。他朝杂货店的老板打招呼。他被流浪狗舔了一脸口水。

他笑得真温柔啊。Shiro从来不知道自己是这个样子的。

温柔得像被阳光穿透的云朵一样，有些松散，也有些易碎，但是哪怕被割开了，也能重新聚合一齐。

这是被满怀爱意定格的刹那。

他突然抽搐似地喘了一口气，移开视线，把脸埋入手心里。

“Keith……不要这样了，”Shiro把沙哑的声音从手指之间挤出来，“拜托……”

“我明天就离开了，所以就想……留点纪念。”Keith抓抓头发，“你看，弟弟有几张哥哥的近期照片……挺正常的。”

“……你已经是有孩子的人，你的注意力应该多放在你的家庭上……”

“……？孩子？？”Keith猛地弹起来，他挪开冰袋去摸手机，“那几通电话？”

“不是的，那是我朋友的孩子，他就爱喊我papa……”他有些手忙脚乱地解释，在手机里翻相册，试图把那一家三口的照片翻出来，“况且，我要是有这么小的孩子，怎么还会到处跑？”

到处跑也会把他带上。Keith小声嘀咕着补充。

Shiro仍然曲着背，脸埋在手心里。

这才是合理的事实。

因为跟双亲的共处时间比普通孩子要少，又自小失去了父亲，Keith比任何人都重视亲子交流，Shiro很清楚这一点。

只是他狡猾地自发选择了自己希望的结果。他的弟弟，放弃那段错误的感情，重新爱人，被爱，跟伴侣组成家庭，那个家庭不需要很大，窗明几净，邻里和睦，被人祝福，因为Keith喜欢孩子，所以会有个孩子，三十年，四十年，他们老了，进入养老院，前后死去，葬在相邻，墓碑上刻着这样的碑文：他们深爱彼此，至死不渝……后辈也为他们的感情感动涕零。

_我是你哥，是知道善恶对错，伦理道德的人，是教导你、引导你的人。那就是我希望你选择的道路，那就是我希望你拥有的未来。_

但是他明明看见了。

冷风中，Keith看着他的眼神。

像是沉寂已久的柴堆，被火种重新点燃。烧得他脊髓都要融化。

他往他走来，钢丝上每一个步伐，像锤子轻轻敲在他心上。

咚的一下。

咚咚的一下。

_可我真的好想要啊。_

“……不值得的，Keith，”Shiro艰难地打破凝滞的静默，他舔了舔嘴唇，察觉自己的喉咙干极了，“你不能这样……把时间浪费在我身上。”

“没有什么值不值得的，”Keith低声说，“就是自然而然的事……”

“有一次，我差点死掉。”他突然说，表情是陷入回忆的恍惚，“我摔到悬崖下了，那条路明明走过几遍，还是栽在这个地方，狼狈极了，太没用了。全身痛得动不了，太阳晒得嘴唇都干皮了，突然就自暴自弃了。”

“我甚至想，如果我就这么完了，你会不会……”他顿了顿，“只是一刹那的念头。”

“真自私。”

Keith自嘲地笑了，刀刻般的轮廓被光映着，星子在眼睛里骤然闪烁。

“意识最模糊的时候，我看见了你。”

“躺在病床上，戴着氧气罩，我从没见过你身上有那么多伤口……但是我总算找到你了。我抓着你的手，我能感觉你的手动了一下。”

Shiro听着，手慢慢攥成拳头，指甲划得皮肉生疼。

“我就突然想，我不能死。”

“是你让我活了下来。你说，不值得？”他微笑了，眉尾吊起，转头看向Shiro。

“现在这样就足够了。”Keith用一种平和的、豁然开朗的声音说，“感情是我自己的事，你不要勉强自己考虑太多。”

“不……”Shiro始终不敢看Keith的眼睛，于是只能如此僵持着，把声音从喉咙里逼出来，“不是这样的，Keith……”

Shiro想起了那只猫。

他想阻止小猫送死，可举目四望，哪里有清水，哪里有良药？小猫也只看见了这一鸩，也只能喝下这一鸩。

那只病入膏肓的小猫，一定是因为想要活下去，才去饮鸩止渴的。

4

C市的冬天怪得很，白天还暖阳高挂，傍晚时就淅淅沥沥下起了小雨。

雨打下来的时候，他们刚做了笔录，正巧路过酒吧，就一头扎进去躲雨。这家酒吧暖气很足，烘得人有些烧，Shiro给自己灌了半杯酒下肚，渗入喉咙的液体干冽棉滑，发着甘苦。

“Adam之前，我有过几段感情。”他的声音被周边的人声和乐声掩护得有些模糊，“男女都有，但都很快分手了。有人跟我说，……跟想象的不一样。后来和Adam坚持了那么久，已经出乎了我意料——但其实，都是因为他善于隐忍，为我退让。”

“是我把你们……”

“不对，不是这样的。”Shiro抬手擦了擦已经发烫的脸颊，“是我不想增加他的负担……却让我们都渐行渐远了。”

“Adam说过，我不会爱人。后来我常常想，爱情是什么？……我不明白。”

“我也不明白，我现在对你的到底是什么。”他看着Keith，半边脸隐在手心里。

爱的界限实在太过模糊。

“你是说……”Keith没能说完。

Shiro堵住了他的嘴。

乐声已经有些远了。

酒吧后头的小巷被屋檐挡着，杂物堆成了小山，地上有雨水积起的水洼，墙壁贴着牛皮癣，四处是被岁月腐蚀的疮疤。

Shiro按住Keith的后脑勺，两人的吐息之间全是浓烈酒气，光是唇齿相碰，舌头交缠，就让人醉得头昏脑涨。

Keith探入他的衣服下，多年不曾被外人碰触的皮肤，在他的抚摸下瑟缩了一下。Keith的手很热，Shiro自小就觉得对方的体温偏高，像个火炉，现在游走在身上的手更是烫得他双腿发软。

身体仍然记得Keith的温度。记得Keith的抚摸和力度。

那些快乐而隐晦的记忆，随着对方的爱抚逐寸苏醒。Keith把他按在墙上，一边从背后吻他，一边将手探入他的臀瓣，起初生疏地摸索了一番，即刻找准了地方，缓慢而耐心地用手指干他，另一手扶着他的身体，去找他的乳头；整个过程拉得很长，Shiro有些受不了——那次大病后，他长久地压抑自己，几乎是过着清心寡欲的生活，现下Shiro觉得自己要在对方手指的操弄下高潮了。

粗糙凹凸的墙壁，Keith的呼吸和触摸，廉价润滑油的香味。

在酒精的浸染下，一切都像个梦。

他偶尔会做这样的梦。

难以启齿的记忆替代闪回占据大脑，床上，落地窗前，浴缸里，霉味扑鼻的旅馆，他揽着Keith的脖子，汗水渗出而后滑落，随着交合诚实放荡地叹息，甚至逗弄小孩儿一般亲对方的额头，鼻梁，耳鬓，脖子，慢条斯理地留下吻痕。

Keith埋在他赤裸的肩上，一头初生的小羔羊，可爱又纯真，头靠在砧板而浑然不觉。

Shiro的身体开始无法自控地痉挛，他听见加剧的呼吸声，Keith猛地咬住他的耳垂。那根东西毫无阻拦地进来了，又烫又胀，熟稔地顶上他最舒服的位置。Shiro从喉咙里逼出一声低喘，就这么射在了Keith的手上。

Keith仍然从后头亲他的脖颈，一寸寸拱开高领毛衣，反复舔舐吸咬七年前那个位置。

一切犹如昨日重现。

“Shiro……你能告诉我……”Keith的声音全是模糊不清的气声，“……是什么感觉吗？当你以为我有个孩子……”

Shiro正闭着眼承受对方的阴茎，闻言猛地收紧了，引得身后的Keith闷哼了一声，扶着他的腰又是用力一顶。柔软的甬道热切地咬住对方，身体里全是Keith的体温和气味，他捂着眼，汗水滑过眼角：

“我不知道。……只是心里好像空了一块。”

Keith停了几秒。而后猛地压住他，更快地操开他，Shiro几乎承受不来，整个内穴被刺激得剧烈痉挛，他喘息着咬出那几个字眼“慢”“等等”，Keith在后面卷住他的舌头，把他的声音全数咽下去了。

“我经常觉得……这样就足够了，”第一次高潮后，Keith在他耳鬓闷声说，“但是……每一次，一看到你。”

“就是忍不住……想要更多。”

“更多。”他猛地咬住那个疤痕，那里的皮肤在时隔七年的侵犯下充血，破裂，血水渗出。

Shiro转过头去找Keith的嘴唇，他找着了，Keith的唇舌留着铁锈味，他绞住Keith的舌，吮吸那一点血味，接着狠狠咬了Keith的舌头，血腥味顿时浓烈地在口鼻之间扩散；他们互相吞咽那些分不清是谁的血和唾液，好像两头被遗落在荒原的小兽，唇齿相依，只能靠彼此的血和肉活下去。

Shiro已经泄了两次，内穴一颤一颤地接受对方的顶弄，忍着声音抽气，Keith又将他翻了个身，抬起他的脚，从正面继续干他。用掉的安全套被丢在地上，Keith原原本本地埋入他的身体里。Shiro自发勾住对方的腰，他看着与他血脉相连的弟弟。

_我一定会遭报应的。_

在清醒的晚风中，他被燃烧着，而灵魂在逐寸逐寸下坠。

※

Shiro从阳台转过身，公寓已经收拾得差不多了——本来就没有什么好收拾的，那么些年过去了，这里始终透着一种神经质的整洁和空落。

你可以好好跟我谈一下你都是怎么过的。刚进门的时候，Keith的眉毛就不着痕迹地跳了跳。

Shiro把他按在床上，两人着实又“好好谈了一番”，连浴室里蒙着水汽的镜子都全是Shiro抓下的指痕。

有些荒唐的情事过后，Shiro直起身，下意识想找床柜上的烟，视线却被卧室某个角落里墨迹似的阴影捉住了，他盯着它，声音从慢慢冷却的胸腔里挤出来：

在那个时候，我杀了人。

一旁的Keith一言不发。顷刻后，那张脸凑近了，一双手掌贴上来，Shiro望过去，keith脸上还是七年前牵着浑噩状态的他穿过人流时那样的神色，平静、坚定又小心。

我知道。我会陪你一起背负起来。他低声说。

Keith没有为那段时间下定义，也不说“这不是你的错”，只是这简单的几个字，却让Shiro觉得那枚悬在他心上整整七年的，千斤的桎梏被轻轻放下，在心坎上磕出一声轻响。

他用手揉了揉脸，说出的话带着气声，分不清是苦笑还是闷泣：我就知道你会这么说。

你的头发不是染的，对不对？摸着他的白发，Keith说。——前头怎么说来着，他自小就观察细致。

好看吗？他笑着，仍然答得模棱两可。

Keith亲了亲他的发：好看。说着，无限温柔地用手指梳理那一头白发，梳着，揉着，不知他手上用了什么功夫，Shiro被揉得舒服极了，很快就迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

好像这些年来都没有睡得这么踏实了。

正出神，Keith从后边揽住他：“在想什么？”

“我跟Krolia说了。”

Keith马上明白过来：“这么快？她说了……”

“我说，请把你儿子交给我。她就说：你也是我儿子。”他侧着头看Keith，“‘都好好过就行。’她是这么说的。”

Keith沉吟片刻，问Shiro：“你们一直有联系？”

“真聪明。”Shiro逗弄似地摸了摸他的头，“虽然只是报备一下我的现况，不能让她担心。”

“我可是什么都不知道……”Keith有些不满地噘嘴，年近三十的男人，突然就像个大孩子了。

因为我希望你放弃。他没有说出来，也知道Keith明白。

希望你放弃。

但是当我在慢慢死去，又盼你记住我。

真自私。

路过垃圾桶的时候，他把还没拆封的香烟连同垃圾袋一并扔了进去，而后跟Keith一起往车站的方向走去。他们打算先走一遍Keith走过的地方，Keith说那些地方很多你都已经去过了，Shiro答他：还没有跟你去过。他们要一起看银河跨过天空，看极光映在雪上，看团簇的花盛在戈壁，看晨雾在万丈深渊之上散去。

走着走着，悄悄牵住彼此的手。

一下都没有松开。

FIN.


End file.
